


Мальчик или девочка?

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Series: Суперпапочки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Рон хочет дочку и наконец решился сообщить об этом Виктору.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Суперпапочки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835464
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мальчик или девочка?

— А давай удочерим девочку? — Рон задал вопрос и тут же пожалел об этом — получилось слишком внезапно, даже учитывая его отсутствующее чувство такта.

Они с Виктором жили вместе уже семь лет, и хотя изначально никто не верил, что они сумеют построить длительные отношения, время показало: они смогли. Им пришлось через многое пройти — чего стоило только решение вопроса, где они будут жить, они ведь тогда действительно чуть не расстались, но все закончилось благополучно. У Виктора просто не осталось аргументов, когда ему предложили должность тренера «Пушек Педдл», а главное — он до сих пор не знал, что не последнюю роль в этой истории сыграл Джордж, магазин которого был одним из спонсоров команды. Но «Пушки» с тех пор побеждали, и теперь уже никого не интересовало, кто первый предложил пригласить Крама в качестве тренера.

Но последнее время Рон чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватало. Все друзья и братья, кроме Чарли, давно обзавелись отпрысками, а некоторые уже даже отправляли их в Хогвартс. Все торопились домой в будни, а по выходным совершали совместные вылазки в парки, а он был вынужден напрашиваться в гости, чтобы повозиться с племянниками. И не то чтобы его это совсем не устраивало, но так хотелось заботиться о ребенке, который пусть и не будет его плотью и кровью, но по крайней мере станет называть его папой.

Но Виктор молча смотрел на него, и Рон немного приуныл. Конечно, завтрак перед работой — не самое лучшее время для таких вопросов — неужели из-за его бестактности Виктор скажет нет? А ведь Рон уже практически воочию видел, как заплетает косы дочери, как учит ее летать на метле, как они все вместе, втроем, покупают ей первую палочку. Рон уже практически придумал, чем будет угрожать ее потенциальным ухажерам...

— Почему именно девочку? — Крам отставил тарелку с овсянкой и внимательно посмотрел на Рона.

— А кого? — не ожидавший такого поворота, спросил он, и сам же удивился тупости своего вопроса. Почему-то ему и в голову не приходило, что Виктор может захотеть мальчика.

— Мальчика? — Виктор смотрел на него с немного насмешливой улыбкой, и Рон никак не мог понять, о чем тот думает.

— Хм... — в первый момент Рон не нашелся, что сказать. Он столько всего себе успел нафантазировать, что не сразу понял, как реагировать, поэтому решил просто вывалить на Виктора все то, что придумал, пусть и в сокращенном виде. — Ну сам посуди, дочка обязательно будет гордиться своими двумя отцами, мы сможем носить ее на руках, а когда она подрастет, то будет советоваться с нами насчет парней... — он мог бы еще долго приводить преимущества воспитания дочки, но Виктор продолжал смотреть на него все с той же улыбкой, и это полностью сбивало настрой, поэтому он внезапно оборвал себя на середине мысли и немного скомкано закончил: — Да и вообще, девочки гораздо более милые, чем парни, вот!

— Все это справедливо и для мальчиков, — Виктор сделал глоток наверняка уже остывшего кофе и снова посмотрел на Рона. — Даже тот пассаж про парней, между прочим. Зато сына можно будет вместе учить играть в квиддич...

— Девочку тоже! — абсолютно невежливо перебил Рон и немного зло глянул на Виктора. Ну как он мог не понимать, что самое большое в мире счастье — это воспитывать дочку?

— Туше, — Виктор развел руками. — Значит, ты хочешь именно дочку? 

— Хочу, — признался Рон, хотя в этом уже не были никакой надобности.

— А я хочу сына, — Виктор в очередной раз улыбнулся, и Рон понял, что никакая его улыбка не насмешливая, а просто очень счастливая.

— И что мы будем делать? — Рон наконец смог улыбнуться в ответ. Он не предвидел такой проблемы, но ведь они находили выходы и из более сложных ситуаций, ведь правда?

— Есть у меня одна идея, — Виктор наконец поднялся из-за стола, подошел к Рону и крепко-крепко его обнял, целуя куда-то в шею, а потом прошептал на ухо: — Но обсудим мы ее, когда я вернусь с работы.

Полгода спустя взволнованные Рон и Виктор стояли в центре по усыновлению, и, наверное, Рон мог бы назвать этот момент один из самых счастливых в жизни.

— Вам невероятно повезло, — воодушевленно говорила сотрудница центра, которая последние месяцы занималась их делом. — Это первый подобный случай в наше практике! Вы уже решили, как назовете?

— Да, — хором сказали Рон и Виктор и загадочно улыбнулись друг другу.

— Пойду потороплю с документами, — кивнула сотрудница и ушла.

— Ты уверен, что мы не совершаем ошибку? — Рон переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Виктора. Он очень хотел чувствовать, что тот рядом.

— Конечно, что может пойти не так? — улыбнулся в ответ Виктор.

В этот момент двери открылись, и в комнату въехала большая коляска.

Рон и Виктор затаив дыхание заглянули в нее — там спали светловолосые близнецы: мальчик и девочка.


End file.
